snubfighterfandomcom-20200214-history
F-95B Morningstar
Description This fighter was one of the first fighter designs which was equipped with a jump drive to enable it to go through jump points. Prior to the introduction of the Morningstar in 2668, the only small craft with a jump drive was the Broadsword bomber which is far larger, 100 metric tons compared to 22 metric tons for the Morningstar. The initial prototype fighters had many problems with their jump engines and there have been cases where the whole ship fails due to power surges. The fighter was first tested in the notorious Wild Eagle Squadron with the infamous Major Todd "Maniac" Marshall in charge. Even after the disastrous Deneb Campaign, the Confederation allowed further Research and Development of the Morningstar fighter. Since the initial prototypes, the Morningstar fighter has been refined with a more reliable jump drive, additional missile hard points, and updated flight control systems.F-95 entry on Kitsune For weaponry, the fighter mounts three particle beam cannons which all fire forward. While not as powerful as the combination of two particle beams and two mass drivers carried on the Sabre, the fire power of the fighter is still considered respectable by most and the Morningstar has the advantage in long range combat against the Sabre due to three particle beams. Acceleration and maneuverability are virtually identical to the Sabre fighter and they are of similar size and mass as well. For missiles hard points, the Morningstar has seven missile hard points. Three hard points are rated for anti-ship missiles while the other four are rated for long range anti-fighter missiles. Shields on the Morningstar are also equal to those carried on the Sabre. While in many ways an excellent fighter, the Morningstar spent a short time in active combat service with many new fighter designs entering service which also carried jump drives. Also unfortunate for the fighter was the fact that received with less-then-stellar reviews from their pilots, most of whom were previously Sabre pilots and were critical about what they perceived as weaknesses compared to the Sabre heavy fighter. Still, the Morningstar's long range endurance, jump drive, and large anti-ship payload made it an excellent scout fighter. As well, the Morningstar was the preferred fighter for Special Operations Command up until the Battle of Earth. Specification *Model Type: F-95A Morningstar (Prototype) F-95B Morningstar (Production Model) Heavy Multi-Role Space Fighter *Crew: One *Speed **Driving on the Ground: Not Possible. **Sublight: Has a special sublight engine that allows the ship to travel up to 40 percent of the speed of light. Fighter can accelerate/decelerate at the rate of 0.8 percent of light per melee maximum. Fighter has auxiliary thrusters which can be used a maximum of 15 minutes before fuel is exhausted. On auxiliary thrusters, the fighter has a maximum acceleration of 1.6 percent of light per melee maximum. **Atmospheric Propulsion: The fighter is fairly aerodynamic and is quite capable in an atmosphere. As a result, the fighter can achieve escape velocity (Mach 32.6 / 25053 mph / 40320 kph) but normally operates at Mach 5.70 (4,225.3 mph / 6,800 kph) or less. The fighter also has Gravitic propulsion systems enabling it to leave an atmosphere even at low velocities. **Stardrive: The heavy fighter mounts a jump drive which is capable of jumping instantly from a fixed point in a system to another fixed point in a system. These points are weaknesses in the fabric of space and have been mapped in most cases. The jump drive has enough fuel for two jumps which is removed from auxiliary thruster fuel (costs six minutes of thruster fuel per jump) leaving three minutes of auxiliary thruster fuel with two jumps. Fuel is hydrogen and fighters can also carry buddy tanks. Note: On the F-95A Prototype, the fighter has a 10% of the jump engine failing and a 2% that the jump engine failing will cause a cascade failure shutting everything down (takes 15 minutes to restart) *Maximum Range: Effectively unlimited by internal fuel (10 year duration) although auxiliary thruster range is limited to approximately 15 minutes. Fighter uses a very small fusion cell system for power systems. The fighter carries three weeks of consumables for fighter's crew. Statistical Data *Length: 86.94 feet (26.4 meters) *Height: 21.36 feet (6.5 meters) *Width: 63.31 feet (19.3 meters) *Weight: 24.3 tons (22 metric tons) unloaded. *Power System: Fusion power supply with a 10 year duration. *Cargo: Small Storage Space, 2.5 ft x 2.5 ft x 2 ft. Used for emergency equipment and weapons. *Market Cost: 68.42 million credits. Weapon Systems Triple Particle Cannons *These cannons are mounted on the nose of the starfighter. Slightly shorter ranged than laser cannons although the pack a much heavier punch. Particle cannons replaced neutron cannons on most Confederation fighters. The weapon inflict about equal damage to most energy weapons carried on most C.A.F. Starfighters and have a much longer range than most fighter weapons in the Three Galaxies. **Maximum Effective Range: 2,609.8 miles (4,200 km) in space and 13.0 miles (21 km) in an atmosphere. **Mega Damage: 2D6x10+10 per cannon, 4D6x10+20 for two cannons, and 6D6x10+30 for all three cannons **Rate of Fire: Equal to pilots hand to hand (Usually 4 or 5). **Payload: Effectively Unlimited. Missile Pylons (8) *The Morningstar has seven missile racks to carry missiles. Individual pylons must carry all the same type ordnance but each pylon may carry different types of ordnance. Cruise missile are normally carried when on an anti-capital ship role and long and medium range missiles when fighting other starfighters. Cruise Missiles has a top speed of Mach 25 in an atmosphere and in space has an acceleration of 10% of light per turn (far faster than any starship). Long Range Missiles has a top speed of Mach 20 in an atmosphere and in space has an acceleration of 8% of light per turn (faster than any starship). Medium Range Missiles has a top speed of Mach 15 in an atmosphere and in space has an acceleration of 6% of light per turn. Since starships will no longer engage at rock throwing distances, whether weapons can be shot down is calculated from the speed of target, launcher, and missile. When drive goes dead, missile will still cruise unless set to self destruct but has very low odds of hitting starships (Great for hitting bases and planets because target does not move and missile when dead at -25% to detect.) Cruise missiles have minuses to hit small targets but are all missiles are normally considered to be smart missiles. Missiles can be launched on multiple targets simultaneously. **Fuselage Hard Points (3): One Cruise Missile, two Long Range Missile, or four Medium Range Missile each. **Wing Hard Points (4): One Long Range Missile or two Medium Range Missile each. **Maximum Effective Range: Cruise Missiles range is 8,000 miles (12,875 km) in an atmosphere and 4,000,000 miles (6,437,376 km/ 21.5 light seconds), Long Range Missiles range is 3,400 miles (5470 km) in an atmosphere and 1,800,000 miles (2,897,000 km/9.7 light seconds) in space, and Medium Range Missiles range is 160 miles (257.5 km) in an atmosphere and 80,000 miles (128,750 km/0.43 light seconds). **Mega-Damage & Properties: Varies with Revised Phase World cruise missile or medium range missile types (Cruise Anti-Matter does 4D6x100 MDC and Long Range Fusion does 2D4x100 MDC). **Rate of Fire: One at a time or in volleys of two, three, or four missiles. **Payload: Varies by hard point. Anti-Missile Decoy Dispenser *Located at the very tail of the fighter are two decoy dispensers. When a missile if fired at the fighter, a decoy can be released to confuse or detonate the enemy's attack. Decoy system works against Phase World missiles although has a -10% penalty against Brilliant missiles. **Effect: 01-50 Enemy missile or missile volley detonates on decoy - Missiles are all destroyed. 51-75 Enemy missile or missile volley loses track of real target and veers away in wrong direction (May lock onto another target). 76-00 No effect, missile is still on target. **Payload: Twelve (12). References Notes Sources Bibliography Category:Wing Commander Saga Category:Confederation Category:Heavy Fighters Category:FTL Fighters